


Meeting heroes

by The_silent_smile



Series: Every day we crumble and build ourselves up again - Marvel one-shots [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, First Meetings, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Hogan - Freeform, Mentioned Flash Thompson, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, scientist bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: Set between Spiderman homecoming and infinity warIn which Peter meets his School hero and Bruce doesn't expect to be that to someone.





	Meeting heroes

Peter had been in the compound on several occasions by now, not an Avenger or any kind of member of the team - he'd turned it down, what else did he expect- but still being picked up by Happy from time to time, the man seeming equally amused and annoyed at seeing him again every time the expensive car rolled up to his school.

He'd always wait until most of the parking lot was empty and at least half the kids had left the school ground before climbing into the back of the car, greeting happy with a smile while the man just groaned and started the car again, muttering something about having to wait for hours for a toddler, at least that's what he was saying last time Peter actually paid attention to it.

This all made it so that Peter wasn't shocked but rather happily surprised as he saw the car waiting there on its usual spot right in front of the school gates after he'd left the building, just having finished practice rounds for the Nationals he was planning on actually attending this time.

"That's one hell of a car" he heard Flash whisper and. With a wicked grin on his face as an idea popped into his head, he turned around, catching the eye of the other kid.

"It really is, isn't it. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye MJ. Flash."

With a final nod, he straightened his back, walking towards the car and opening the door to the passenger seat.

Normally he wouldn't sit there, but rather in the back of the car, knowing Happy liked his privacy. Though he thought that this time, just to spite Flash- come on, the kid made fun of him all the time he could have his little revenge- and he was fully prepared to follow through with his plan, bowing his head to get into the seat.

That is, he was planning to do so before a head poked out of the opening and looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, eyes peeking out over purple, light tinted shades.

"Hey Pete, thought you could annoy Happy today huh? My apologies but that'll have to wait for another day as this seat is clearly taken."

"Uh, hi Mr Stark. What are you- what are you doing here?"

"Penis who the hell are you talking to, and don't you dare tell me that Stark cause we all know that that entire internship lie is just a bunch of bullsh-"  
Flash cut himself off as he walked a few steps to the right, finally getting a good look at who Peter's body was hiding from view.

He got an even better chance to look at the man as said billionaire positively growled and ushered Peter to step back, rising to his feet and taking a few steps so he now stood in front of Flash.

The kid suddenly very aware of his faded jeans and button up that was not correctly tucked into his pants as he stood in front of the one and only Tony Stark, Lila three-piece suit with matching shades and watch that probably costs more than his attendance at this school did.

"You're Flash, right? Pete told me all about you. Now Flash, can you repeat what you just said to Mr Parker?"

"I-I'd rather not Mr Stark sir."

Tony gave a half-hearted smirk before glancing over to Peter who looked like he'd rather sink into the ground than he in this situation.

God, he really shouldn't be playing the angry parent here. It wasn't his place. That, plus that the thought of someone actually seeing him as a father figure sounded absolutely ridiculous to him.

"That's fine, Friday recorded it anyway. Be sure to say hi to the principal for me when you're meeting up with him tomorrow to talk about why you're going to be suspended k? Okay, good talk. Bye Flash"

With that he turned on his heels, walking back to the car, giving Peter a pat on the back- the teens cheeks were beet red and he could not help the smile that crept onto his face by knowing that he'd caused the kid to be so embarrassed that he looked like he'd rather shoot himself in the foot than be there.

"Let's go, kid, we gotta go to the airport real quick to pick someone up before going to the compound so I hope you don't mind the field trip."

Sometimes it baffled him how quick the kid's mood could switch. As soon as a closed the car door he was happy again, asking who they were picking up why Mr Stark thought it was important enough to personally pick them up. Why he thought Peter was important enough to come with him.  
Who it could be.

Happy made several attempts at rolling up the privacy window that would shut Peter up once he'd notice it.  
He gave up after the seventh try though. Tony rolling it down again as soon as the other tried to shut out Peters rambling, every part of it he could get he'd take and listen to happily, it shut his own mind up for once and made the kid happy so it really was a win-win.

Once they arrived at the airport, they walked into the hall where the people would arrive, Tony being stopped several times to take pictures or sign something, keeping his head held high as others just stayed at a distance and snapped pictures without even asking.

The nervous twitch as he grabbed onto his own wrist didn't go unnoticed by Peter though, and he glared at the next person to stop in front of them, take a picture and then walk off.

"Cheer up kid, we should be glad that the paparazzi didn't follow us this time, this is a whole lot better than the weird theory articles they write whenever they see me near a kid. Can't have another 'secret son' story. If all of those were true I'd need a bigger compound."

Peter grinned at that and tried his best to ignore the people snapping pictures or following Tony around for the three short minutes it took them to arrive at a little door that led them directly to a conference room that was completely empty besides one man sitting on the couch stuffed in a corner, said man standing up as soon as they walked through the door.

"Holy shit... " Peter whispered as the man stepped forward, giving Tony a tired smile before the other gave one in return and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Hey, Bruce. We missed you bud."  
"I missed you too."

"Holy shit," he said it slightly louder now, simply staring at Banner, The Bruce Banner, said man glancing over at him awkwardly.

"Oh this is Peter, by the way, he's great, you'll love him.  
Bruce, Peter. Peter -"

"You're-"  
Bruce seemed to deflate slightly, giving him a strained smile, everything about him screaming that he didn't want this conversation again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm the Hu-"  
"The most renowned scientist of the century!"  
The excitement got to him now, the realness of it all sinking in and making him shake with excitement.

Bruce, on the other hand, seemed taken aback, eyes wide as he looked at the kid like he's just told him he didn't believe in global warming.

"I-... What?"  
"Your picture is in my school!"  
"My WHAT?!"

Peter was now visibly vibrating with excitement. Tony looking all sorts of amused while Bruce simply looked like he was completely lost for words and lost in general.

"You're like my hero!"  
"I'M your hero??"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, jumping up and down slightly to release some of the energy that was making him feel like he could run a marathon.

This was Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner!

"Can I- I have to call my friend Mr Banner sir if that's okay. This is the best day of my life holy shit"  
"Language kid."  
"Sorry, Mr Stark."

Peter glanced at Bruce one more time, the scientist still staring at him, completely dumbfounded, before the kid turned away slightly to quickly tap Ned number and bouncing on his feet, waiting for him to pick up.

As soon as he did Peter started excitedly talking again, Bruce Judy looking over him with fascination.  
Why in the world was this kid so excited to see him? And most of all, why hadn't he brought up the hulk a single time?

"Ned! You won't believe who I'm talking to right now!"  
The kid's friend- Peter had the volume up loud enough for Bruce to hear him- seemed distracted while he answered, probably playing a game or doing his homework (though he'd prefer the later. Stay in school kids)

"I don't know, is it Mr Stark-..."  
"Bruce Banner!"  
"HOLY SHIT"

They continued yelling at each other in excitement, Peter was explaining why he met the man and Ned firing all sorts of questions at his friend. Either about Bruce or for him to ask Bruce, while the man himself slowly turned towards Tony who had a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched the whole thing go down.

"What. Is. Happening"  
Tony simply gave him a shrug, opening his mouth to give an actual answer that was most likely a joke Bruce would roll his eyes at, as he felt a tug on his sleeve.

The kid stood close to him now, staring at him as if he'd hung the moon.

"Doctor Banner, do you like skittles or M&M's more?"  
"uhm... M&M's?"

"I told you, Ned!"  
"Knew it! Hey Peter can I come over please, please, please I wanna meet him!"  
"Hold on I don't know if he's comfortable with that let me ask."

With that he looked at Bruce again, the man slowly starting to realise that the kid wasn't joking and he actually saw him as his hero - if he was getting a little teary-eyed about it that was his business, don't you dare film it Tony- and giving the kid a shaky smile, nodding to show that he could ask him a question again if he wanted.

"Doctor Banner sir, can my friend maybe possibly come over maybe? He really wants to meet you."

He wasn't teary eyes okay it was just the air!

"S-sure. " So maybe his voice broke a bit. But Tony couldn't hold this against him! He'd never been seen as a hero by anyone besides being the hulk and this kid in front of him was acting as if he'd singlehandedly created the universe, of course, he would get emotional.

"Dude he said yes get over here NOW."  
"I'll have Happy pick him up."  
"YES, a limo ride and meeting actual Bruce Banner in one day, Peter I might cry Holy shit."  
"I know!"

"What," Bruce whispered softly, Tony taking a step to stand beside him and patting him on the back sympathetically, a warm smile Bruce had only seen him give to Rhodey or Pepper softening the man's features.

"Told you you'd like him."  
Bruce looked over at his friend, an arm around him in a half hug, and realised he had truly missed this.

"That kid really is something else."

Tony nodded. Not taking his eyes off Peter as he rambled on and on, Ned on the other side of the line just as excited as he packed his bag ('Yeah dude, of course, he'll like the drawing you made him take it with you!').

And Bruce could see how much the kid meant to Tony, how he would give everything to protect him and make sure he was happy and safe.  
And it made him love the kid even more.

"He really is Brucie bear. He really is."


End file.
